


A Very Merry Connection

by Diakkomass 2020 (Diakkomass20xx), just_y0ur_average_gay, Squish13



Series: Diakkomass 2020 [6]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Ice Skating, Old Friends, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakkomass20xx/pseuds/Diakkomass%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_y0ur_average_gay/pseuds/just_y0ur_average_gay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squish13/pseuds/Squish13
Summary: For the sixth day of Diakkomass we bring you a story by Squish13 with art by Ari (just_y0ur_average_gay). Diana goes back to her childhood hometown and meets none other than her old friend, Akko. After having a little chat and doing a bit of skating, she might think that going back home for Christmas was the best plan she could've had for the holidays.-just_y0ur_average_gayWhile returning home for the holidays, Diana finds out where true happiness lies.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakkomass 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034991
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	A Very Merry Connection

Wedinburgh Massachusetts, a small but quiet town, and Diana’s childhood home. As the young blonde sat on a park bench, running through messages on her phone, she thought back to how she was brought here. But the blip of a text broke her train of thought. It was Avery, sending a pic to her of the party she was attending far away in Montréal. Diana sighed, typing a fake response of her joy toward her girlfriend’s escapades. Why did she allow herself to get mixed up with this girl again? 

“Someone looks down.” Came the voice of someone she had long forgotten.

Diana looked up to her visitor, a smiling brunette, holding a basket of holiday sweets in her left hand. But this visitor was no stranger, merely an old friend from her schooldays. Diana spoke up, finally recognizing the young woman. “Akko?”

The girl winked as her grin widened. “Long time no see, huh?” She commented, taking a seat next to the blonde. “How has it been in… where have you been again? New York, right?”

“Yes, I…” Wow, that girl had as much energy as ever. But wait. “You remembered?”

Akko merely shrugged. “I mean, it’s all you ever talked about when we were kids. How could I forget?” She laughed. And as Diana’s eyebrows knit, Akko continued on. “I’m happy for you. I mean, I saw you on the paper, Diana! You’re successful! You went out and did everything you said you’d do when you were little. And yet you come back here. To our little town. Why?”

Diana was taken aback by the question. Akko always did have her moments. Sometimes she was more clever than she let on. “I… guess I needed a break from things. Needed to get back to my roots.” Akko hummed, taking in every word her old friend said. But before she could speak, Diana’s phone rang. The number was unsettling, Avery was calling. Of course she would ruin the moment. “I’m sorry, Akko.” She apologized, standing up. “I need to take this.”

“Wait, before you go! ” Akko burst to her feet, grabbing Diana’s hand. “Merry Christmas.” She said, leaving a candy cane in her old friend’s hand before running off.

* * *

Home at last. Well, perhaps she shouldn’t be so relieved. Her family was still living here in Wedinburgh. And that meant her cousins and aunt. There was a reason she moved away. But sometimes getting back to her old roots was good for her. The city was overwhelming at times, and retreating to the country could relieve her of her woes. Woes such as Avery. The last call she left was…

“Diana, dear.” Her aunt called, arms outstretched, though an embrace was the last thing she was looking for. “How wonderful to see you again.”

“Aunt Daryl.”

“So cold.” She commented, approaching the girl with arms crossed. “Is that any way to greet family?” Though Diana’s silence was enough of an answer to that. “Welcome home. You came alone, yes?”

“Yes.”

“Good. That Canadian of yours is not welcome here.”

“That Canadian is my partner, Aunt Daryl.”

“And here we thought you made good choices, Diana.”

“I-” Diana couldn’t think of anything to come back. She shifted her hands to her jacket pockets, and there she felt it. That plastic-wrapped piece of sugar that her old school friend left her. She pulled it out, staring at it and what it could mean.

“Diana, what is that?”

Diana looked up to her aunt, staring at her with that judgemental gaze of hers. She took a breath. “It was a gift.”

“From that partner of yours?”

“No.” Diana answered. “From Akko.”

“Kagari?” Her aunt gasped.

“I know, you hate her.”

“On the contrary.” Daryl said. “She’s better than that Canadian. Why didn’t you ever date her?”

“Akko?”

“Who else?”

Was Aunt Daryl really saying what she thought she was saying? This couldn’t be real. “I…We went to highschool together.”

“Yes.”

Diana opened her mouth to speak, but once more, found herself at a loss for words. She shook her head and went to her old room. Perhaps there she could gather her mind once more.

* * *

Once more, Diana found herself wandering through town, just as her thoughts wandered her mind. She looked around at the snow which had dusted everything overnight. The wet road reminded her of a childhood filled with stomping in slush, only to be scolded by her mother when found out. And the coffee she sipped on filled her with warmth in this cold weather. Finally, she was at ease.

She wasn’t watching where she was going. Her foot hit a patch of black ice, and the blonde found herself falling backward, but she didn’t hit the cold pavement. Someone had caught her. Slowly opening her eyes, she found herself looking up into the familiar eyes of her old friend once more. “Akko?”

“Hey there.” She smiled, helping Diana to her feet.

There were a million things running through her mind at that moment, but seeing the coffee staining her old friend’s clothes turned everything to concern for the girl, and her own guilt at having done this. “Akko, I’m so sorry.”

“Eh? What for?” But when she looked down, she seemed to realize what Diana was referring to. “Oh, this? Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t burned, and I know just the trick to get rid of stains like this anyway.”

“But still.”

“Hey, I said don’t worry about it. It’s all good on this hood.” She said, casually wiping off the sleeves of her oversized pullover, earning a chuckle from the blonde at her terrible joke. “Anyways. It’s good to see you again.”

Diana smiled, finding it hard to feel anything other than bliss while her old friend was around. Had she forgotten what it felt like to feel this way? She found herself brushing her hair behind her ears before responding to Akko’s previous statement. “You too. I-uh didn’t quite expect you to catch me after that fall.”

“And I didn’t expect you to fall.” Akko laughed. “Weren’t you always the best skater in town?”

“Only when I expected to be on ice.”

Akko hummed, looking at Diana with a judging eye. “Whatever you say.” She sang. But the jab into her side broke her resolve, sending her into a fit of giggles once more. “Speaking of skating, do you, um… wanna head out to the lake tonight?”

Diana stopped in her tracks when the question was asked. “The lake?”

“Yeah.” Akko said. “It’s been frozen over and well, we could skate there… like we used to.”

“I don’t know…It’s been years.”

“Yeah? So? Why not, then?”

Diana bit her lip, she really wasn’t sure. But a part of her, deep down, really wanted this. And she had to ask herself, why couldn’t she be happy? For once in her life, shouldn’t she indulge. She took a deep breath before giving her answer. Why was she so nervous? Just say it. “I’d love to.”

Every year, the town held their winter festivals by the lakeside. Lights were set up, and skating zones were designated. And the decorations, nothing set the mood of the holidays more.

Diana sat on a bench, hands shaking as she did her best to lace up the pair of figure skates on her feet. Her heart was pounding, and her face was burning, as she performed such a simple task.

“Ready yet?” Akko asked, walking up to her on a pair of hockey skates. Of course she would wear those. She always said she hated the pick on figure skates. But at the same time, this girl, out in freezing weather with a red jacket and a freaking skirt, wearing hockey skates of all things, was so Akko.

Diana made one last adjustment, making sure the shoes were secured tightly before going out onto the ice with them. “I believe I am.”

“Then come on! ” Akko said, pulling Diana to her feet, and then out onto the ice with her.

“Akko, I’m not so-” She didn’t have her balance when she went out onto the ice. It had been so long, she found herself stumbling. “S-sure about this.” Try as she might, she just couldn’t seem to get her feet under her. She was at one point the best skater in this town. Had the years off the ice really hurt her so much? Her eyes, which had been focused so much on her feet, looked up to a small brunette, who was hiding a smirk behind her hands. “Akko! I-It’s not- funny! ”

“It kind of is.” The brunette admitted before skating up close to her struggling friend. “Just take my hand.” She said, holding out her offering for the blonde to take. “And look at me. You haven’t forgotten. Just look at me.”

Akko led the way, holding onto Diana as the girl slowly got back her sense for the ice. And before Diana noticed it, she was already being let go. She hadn’t forgotten how to skate. Gracefully, she glided across the ice, her one focus being those deep red eyes. But Akko had stopped, pulling out her phone. “What are you doing?”

“Setting the mood.” Akko responded as music began to fill the air.

The two skaters met together once more, dancing with perfect harmony. And as if God Himself was watching, snow began to fall on the scene. She closed her eyes, holding tightly onto the woman in her arms who rested her head on Diana’s shoulders. Diana couldn’t think of anything more perfect. How? How had she let this be absent from her life for so long? A buzzing came from her pocket, and she pulled away.

“Is something wrong?” Akko asked.

Yes, Diana said to herself internally as she looked at her phone. It was Avery again. Of course she would interrupt the best moment of Diana’s life. How had she allowed herself to get sucked into a relationship with that girl? Well, it was about time she did something about it. Finally doing, what needed to be done, she then put the phone away. She looked back over to Akko, who was looking at her with a concerned gaze. “No.” Diana finally answered. “Not anymore.”

And Diana closed the distance. Nothing was wrong anymore.

[](https://just-y0ur-average-gay.tumblr.com/post/636955818662707200/heres-the-art-i-did-for-the-diakkomass-piece)


End file.
